


Co si zasloužíme

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Thanos byl, navzdory obětem, poražen. Ačkoli Natasha stále truchlí ztrátu Clinta, ví, že nesmí zahodit šanci. Jediná věc, která stojí mezi jejím a Bruceovým vztahem, je však poměrně důležitým bodem – Profesor Hulk.[Endgame spoilery + úprava.]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brutasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Co si zasloužíme

**Author's Note:**

> AU, kde na Vormiru místo Natashy zemřel Clint.   
Brutasha není můj ship, já jsem tým Clintasha, ale snad to není tak hrozné. :P

Bruce měl problém a moc dobře si to uvědomoval. Kdyby to byl jeden problém, s tím by se ještě možná nějak popral. Jenomže ona to byla řada na sebe nakupených potíží, jež si buď způsobil sám, nebo s nimi nemohl nic dělat. 

První problém, miluje Natashu. Jiskřilo to mezi nimi již pár let, a i když strávil svůj čas na Sakaaru, nepřestal na ni myslet. Už dlouho si uvědomoval hloubku jeho citů a věděl, že rusovlasé agentce naprosto propadl. 

Druhý problém, Natasha ho miluje nazpět. Za jiných okolností by to problém číslo jedna vyřešilo, ale v jeho případě možná zhoršilo. Protože teď se zakázanou láskou užírali oba dva, ne jenom jeden z nich. 

Třetí a nejdůležitější problém byl klíčový a spočívalo v něm vysvětlení problému číslo dva. 

Profesor Hulk. 

Podoba, v níž uvízl, nevyřešila jeho problémy, naopak způsobila nové a ty staré ještě zhoršila. 

Ani člověk, ani Hulk. Prostě něco mezi oběma podobami. Zelené svalnaté tělo Hulka s lidštějším vzhledem než předtím a myslí Bruce Bannera. 

Jistě, lidé se již nebáli, že ve vzteku zničí půlku New Yorku, ale stále byli tací, kteří ho pro jeho vzhled odsuzovali a navzdory ztráty zuřivosti tvrdili, že vedle nelidské stvůry nechtějí žít. 

Takže ano, Profesor Hulk možná některé jeho problémy vyřešil, ale ve výsledku všechno ještě mnohonásobně zhoršil. 

Bruce si pro sebe vzdychl, boře hlavu do dlaní. Trávil nad rovnicemi, jež by mu pomohly vyřešit problém s jeho vzhledem, dny i noci, zejména teď, když byl Thanos poražen a nemusel se stresovat ničím jiným. 

Jeho paže se pomalu hojila. Kameny naštěstí nepoškodily nervy natolik, aby ruku nemohl používat, ačkoli do ní občas chytil křeč, třásla se nebo při velké námaze ztrácel sílu. 

Věděl, že Natasha stále truchlila ztrátu Clinta na Vormiru, ostatně nebyla sama, ale jako jediná si dávala za vinu, že ho nezastavila, než se obětoval. Na druhou stranu si však rusovláska uvědomovala, že Clint by chtěl, aby žila dál a nezahodila veškeré své šance. 

Přeci jen, všichni přeživší si alespoň trochu klidu zasloužili. 

Ve zkratce, až na jeho vztah jim nic nebránilo ve vztahu, po němž oba tak moc prahli, a který by jim do života po Thanosovi snad přinesl trochu klidu a míru. 

Pár minut jenom nehnutě stál ve své laboratoři, přemýšleje o tom, čím si tohle všichni zasloužili, než se konečně pohnul, aby mohl posbírat papíry poházené všude okolo. 

To by to bylo, aby měl sedm doktorátů a nevymyslel způsob, jak se vrátit zpět do původní podoby. 

Za jeho zády se ozvalo odkašlání a on úlekem nadskočil. Ještě v téže vteřině však poznal, o koho se jedná, a když se otočil, spatřil Natashu opírající se o rám dveří. Rudé vlasy měla spletené v cop a ledabyle pohozené na svém pravém rameni a v tmavých zelených očích se jí zračila starost. 

„Mám o tebe starost,“ přiznala potichu. „Jsi tady zavřený už několik hodin.“

Pokrčil rameny a položil papíry na stůl. Zatoužil k ní přijít a pevně ji obejmout, ale ačkoli se naučil korigovat svou sílu v téhle podobě, bál se, že by ji rozmačkal. „Jsem v pořádku.“ Nebyl a nebude, dokud tohle nevyřeší. „Mám pocit, že jsem blíž k vyřešení naší… situace. Probíral jsem se svými starými poznámkami z experimentu, který mě, však víš, prvně proměnil v Hulka, a společně s tím, co jsem zjistil za ty roky...“

„Bruci,“ jemně přerušila jeho mumlání, „nespěchej, ano? Teď máme všechen čas světa.“ Měla pravdu, i kdyby jen částečnou. Samozřejmě, že si uvědomovali, že se svou prací mohou každou chvíli zemřít, stejně tak že zlo nikdy dlouho nespí, ale přežili Thanose. Svět se musel vzpamatovat z návratu mrtvých a nemysleli si, že by na obzoru svítala další vesmír ohrožující hrozba. 

Natasha se natáhla na špičky, omotala mu ruce okolo krku a hlavu zabořila do ohybu jeho krku. „Zvládl jsi přijít na to, jak cestovat časem. Jsem si jistá, že zvládneš i tohle.“

Ani se nenamáhal ji opravovat, že to nebyl jenom on, kdo se na cestování podílel, ale i Scott a Tony. Místo toho sklopil hlavu, aby vdechl známou jahodovou vůni jejích vlasů, a lehce, jako kdyby byla chmýří pampelišky, jež může každým okamžikem rozfoukat vítr, jí položil ruce na záda. 

Setrvali v této pozici několik mučivých minut. Byli tak blízko sobě, a přitom taky tak daleko. Vztah měli jen na dosah ruky, a přesto se to zdálo jako nekonečné míle dálky. 

A Bruce se jenom ptal sám sebe, jak dlouho bude Natasha ochotná čekat. 

S tichým povzdychem se pustila a o krok od něj ustoupila. „Něco mi slib, Bruci,“ začala vážně. Zvedla hlavu, aby se mu dívala přímo do očí a podtrhla důležitost svých slov. „Ať už budeš jakkoli pokračovat ve svém výzkumu… nedělej nic nebezpečného.“

On už však vpůli její věty vrtěl hlavou. „Nat, mluvíme tady o gama záření a radiaci. To je samo o sobě nebezpečné. Hulk – já jsem nebezpečný. Všichni to vědí. Nejde si hrát s ohněm a zároveň sfoukávat zápalku.“ Na chvíli utichl, aby se zamyslel nad svými slovy. „Čert vem sedm doktorátů. Dobře, možná ta věta nedává moc smysl, ale já vím, že ty víš, jak to myslím.“

Neklidně si skousla ret. Věděla, co tím chtěl Bruce říct, a o to víc ji to znervózňovalo. Jistě, chtěla, aby se proměnil zpátky. Toužila po jejich vztahu víc než po čemkoli jiném, ale všechno mělo své meze. V životě riskovala dost na to, aby si teď dopřála trochu opatrnosti. „Bruci…“

„Já vím, Natasho,“ zaúpěl. „Já _vím_. Ale nemůžu prostě zahodit možné nápady, jak se vrátit zpátky, jenom proto, že by mohly být nebezpečné. Už jsem zvažoval, jestli by nemohlo pomoci cestování časem. Jenže se nemůžu vrátit do minulosti a zabránit jakékoli své proměně, aniž bych vytvořil novou časovou osu a realitu. A jakkoli ochotný jsem riskovat, tohle je příliš i na mě, protože by to nejenom mohlo, ale taky pozměnilo i naši realitu.“

Natasha chvíli zůstala zticha. Přemýšlela nad jeho slovy i tím, co by se dalo dělat. „Máš pravdu; s časem jsme si zahrávali už dost. Tyhle mimozemské věci jsou pro nás pořád do určité míry záhadou, i když jsme si se superhrdiny, superséry, zářením a vším podobným my lidi sami poradili docela dobře. Jenže,“ zdůraznila, „pak jsou tady bohové, jiné rasy, celý vesmír plný nadaných bytostí a nové technologie. Napadlo tě zkusit hledat řešení jinde než na Zemi?“

Bruce na ni němě zíral. Když pootevřel pusu, nezmohl se na jediné slovo. To, co říkala, dávalo smysl. Více než smysl, bylo to logické řešení, jež měl celou dobu přímo před očima. „Nat, ty jsi génius,“ vydechl nevěřícně. „Bože, já tě miluju. Jak to, že mě to nenapadlo dřív?“

Krátce se zasmála, když ji Bruce zvedl a zatočil se dokola s ní v náručí. „Protože se na všechno díváš z toho vědeckého hlediska. Někdy to chce prostě zamyslet se nad možnostmi, které máš okolo, ne které teprve musíš objevit.“

Opatrně ji položil zpátky na zem a rychle se chopil svých papírů s výpočty a propisky. „Ale koho se zeptat? Thor je se Strážci kdesi ve vesmíru, nevíme přesně, kde, a ani si nejsem jistý, jak dlouho by trvalo se s nimi spojit. I když by to mohla vědět Brunnhilda, ale ta má zase dost starostí s kralováním Nového Ásgardu…“

Natasha si odkašlala, aby si získala jeho pozornost, a když se tak stalo, jen lehce povytáhla obočí: „Carol se dneska zastaví na Zemi,“ poznamenala jakoby mimochodem.

„Už jsem říkal, že tě miluju a že jsi geniální?“

„Ano, ale nevadí mi slyšet to víckrát,“ uculila se nevinně.

To přinejmenším jemu vyhovovalo, protože měl v plánu to Natashe připomínat až do konce jejich dní. Ale nejprve se musel postarat o jejich problém, k jehož vyřešení byli rázem o něco blíž.

Po zbytek dne Natasha Bruce nechala, aby si mohl v klidu připravit podklady a otázky pro Carol. Jen doufali, že se se svou teorií nemýlili a někdo z vesmíru jim může – a bude ochotný – pomoct. Přeci v prostoru o velikosti přes devadesát čtyři miliard světelných let musí být někdo, kdo zná odpověď na jejich otázku, ne?

Carol dorazila kolem páté hodiny odpoledne, a ačkoli Bruce umíral touhou se jí zeptat na možné řešení, slušné manýry přeci jen byly silnější a on počkal až po společné večeři i s ostatními Avengery, než se rozhodl ji otravovat.

Bylo něco po sedmé, když měl Bruce konečně možnost odtáhnout si Carol stranou a vysvětlit jí, v čem spočívá jejich problém a oč žádají.

Danvers nebyla slepá; stejně jako každý jiný i ona viděla chemii mezi nimi. Měla-li jim jak pomoci, to nejmenší, co pro ně mohla udělat, bylo poprosit své známosti. Mnoho ras jí dlužilo službu a ona byla ochotná si nějakou z nich vybrat pro tuhle dvojici.

Přeci jen, hrdinové museli držet při sobě. Navíc nepochybovala, že kdyby si vyměnili místa, oni by udělali úplně to samé.

„Znám někoho, kdo by mohl pomoci,“ usoudila po chvíli ticha, kdy Bruce napjatě vyčkával. „Ve vesmíru existuje jedna rasa, která žije v silně radioaktivním prostředí. Znamená to, že s sebou nebudeme moci vzít Natashu, protože by ji to zabilo, ale ty máš v krvi dostatečné množství radiace, abys přežil, a já jsem já.“

Doktor přikývl, nechtěl Natashu vystavit nebezpečí. Navíc by asi ani nechtěl, aby cestovala s nimi na neznámou planetu, kde se mohlo stát prakticky cokoli. Riziko odmítnutí a případného boje bylo veliké, ačkoli Carol nezapomněla dodat, že s nimi má dobré vztahy.

Byl to risk, který nehodlal pokoušet. Věděl, že je Ruska více než schopná se postarat sama o sebe – vždyť dokázala bez schopností porazit i supervojáky –, ani by ho nenapadlo si myslet, že je slabá, ale ta potřeba chránit, kterou vůči ní cítil, prostě nemohla jen tak zmizet.

„Dobře,“ přikývl bez rozmýšlení. „Kdy myslíš, že bychom mohli –“

„– vyrazit?“ doplnila. „Zítra ráno. Čím dřív, tím líp. Není to tak daleko, když budeme cestovat mým letounem a u nich všechno půjde dobře, zpátky bychom měli být snad do týdne.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Bruce vděčně. „Dobrou noc, Carol.“

„Nápodobně, Bruci,“ broukla, s úsměvem pozorujíc, jak doktor neobratně odchází. Slyšela o jeho neohrabanosti ještě z dob před proměnou v to, co veřejnost nazvala jako Profesor Hulk, a ačkoli ho neznala předtím, něco jí říkalo, že ani po proměně se toho ohledně jeho společenských dovednostech moc nezměnilo.

S tichým povzdechem jenom zavrtěla hlavou a sama se odebrala prospat, aby načerpala síly.

~~~

Neloučili se nějak dlouho. Vlastně se neloučili vůbec, protože to by potom znamenalo, že by se nemuseli vidět znova, a to si připustit nechtěli. Natasha jenom popřála štěstí, oba zašeptali svá „Miluji tě“, jež byla stále zastřená rouškou tabu, a potom už Bruce nastupoval do vesmírného letounu dost prostorného i pro něj.

„Ta věc je napájená tvou vlastní energií?“ byla první věta, jíž od něj Danvers uslyšela, když opustili atmosféru Země a téměř rychlostí světla mířili k cílové planetě.

„Chytré, že?“ zazubila se. „Nepotřebuju žádné zbytečné palivo a své energie mám hafo, tak proč toho nevyužít?“

Bruce uznale pokýval hlavou, napětí v jeho ramenou lehce povolilo. „Uklidni se, cesta nějakou chvíli zabere,“ prohodila ledabyle. „Pořád je brzy ráno, nemyslím si, že by něčemu škodilo, kdyby ses prospal.“

Upřímně, kdykoli jindy by Bruce možná namítal, ale už teď byl jako na vážkách a nepochyboval, že spánek, pokud tedy přijde, mu pomůže zkrátit cestu a alespoň trochu uklidnit nervy.

Buď, anebo ho vystresuje ještě víc.

Spoiler: nevystresovalo. Ve skutečnosti se mu podařilo spát až do odpoledne a vzbudil se pouze tehdy, když zastavovali na meziplanetě. Upřímně, začínal mít podezření, že mu Kapitán Marvel něco podstrčila, protože nebylo možné, aby byl i po tomhle unavený, ne?

Mohl snad ve vesmíru trpět pásmovou nemocí?

Ať tak či onak, ty dva a půl dne, jež společně trávili v lodi, pro něj byly skoro až moc. Jistě, vešli se tam oba dva, to ale neznamenalo, že ho klaustrofobie nezasáhla plnou silou. Trpěl jí od toho výbuchu, který ho poprvé proměnil v Hulka, a od té doby se vždycky obával uzavřených prostor. Stresovaly ho kvůli Hulkovi, který jeho nejistotu vycítil a pokoušel se prodrat na povrch, aby chránil Bruce, což situaci činilo ještě horší.

U jeho nynější podoby sice nehrozila nekontrolovaná proměna, ale se svou velikostí prostě potřeboval víc prostoru a ne vždy se mu ho dostávalo.

Alespoň některé věci za ty roky zůstávají stejné, pomyslel si pochmurně a se špetnou sarkasmu.

„Nervózní?“ broukla Carol, když po několika dnech přistávali do své cílové destinace.

„A kdo by nebyl?“ opáčil profesor neklidně. „Jestli se to povede, budu mít před sebou život, jaký jsem chtěl. Jestli ne, nemyslím si, že to přežiju.“

Nepotvrdila mu jeho slova, ale ani je nevyvrátila. Pouze mlčela, když se dveře letounu otevřely, aby mohli vyjít ven.

Bruce se zhluboka nadechl, na pár vteřin vzduch zadržel, pak vydechl a následoval Danvers ven, kde jej zasáhla vlna tepla, ale ne nepříjemného horka.

Navzdory radioaktivitě, jíž z planety Rani vyzařovala, krajina nebyla pustá, právě přesně naopak. Všude kvetly nejrůznější rostliny, jež vypadaly jako mix dvou i více druhů. Jejich pestrobarevnost poutala hned na první pohled a kombinace barev ho téměř oslňovala.

Když kráčeli městem, povšiml si, že je postavené na vodě. Ostrůvky pevniny nesly domy, tržnici a dokonce i palác, ale spousty částmi města protékaly různě velké toky se svítící růžovou vodou. Byl to fascinující pohled, to nepochybně, ale Bruce pochyboval, že i s veškerou radioaktivitou v jeho těle by nebyl schopen se té vody napít, aniž by přežil.

„Tou barevností mi to tady připomíná Sakaar,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a rychle zavrtěl hlavou, aby se vzpomínek na dobu strávenou na té zpropadené planetě zbavil. Neměl to tam rád, nelíbilo se mu, že jej dva roky v podstatě využívali proti jeho vůli.

Raniové, jak si podle Carol říkala místní rasa, vypadali jako něco mezi člověkem a zvířaty. Všichni sice chodili po dvou, ale barva jejich kůží se lišila; od pískové přes rudou až po neonově modrou, všechno, co by si kdokoli mohl vymyslet. Někteří měli dokonce namísto kůže šupiny, jiní srst či peří. Zahlédl člověka s lví hřívou, ocasem a jako břitva ostrými drápy, musel uhnout dítěti poletující okolo na svých hnědých sokolích křídlech, jež měl místo rukou, zatímco všude kolem mával pařáty na svých nohou, a spatřil i ženu s hadími šupinami po celém těle i zúženými zorničkami, která na něj zasyčela rozeklaným jazykem.

Rychle se jí klidil z dohledu a na pár vteřin sklopil pohled k zemi, než jej zase přemohla zvědavost.

Město samotné moderně nevypadalo. Kdyby byl na Zemi, řekl by, že bylo postaveno v dobách středověku, ale neměl tušení, jak čas plynul tady. Překvapivě neviděl ani moc techniky, až na pár letounů v garáži paláce, jíž míjeli, jako kdyby tady ani nebyly.

Nechal veškeré mluvení na Carol, neb se obával, že by porušil nějaký mimozemský etický kód. A taky nevěděl, na koho promluvit nebo jakým vůbec jazykem, samozřejmě.

Palác, dá-li se tomu tak říkat, nebyl kdovíjak velký, ani nějak honosně zdobený. Vypadalo to, že zdejší obyvatelé kladou důraz hlavně na přírodní materiály a bohatství, a namísto pozlacených sloupů a naleštěné mramorové podlahy se setkal s krásnými tapisériemi a podlahou tvořenou lehce fosforeskujícím zeleným mechem.

Nemohl říct, že to nebyla příjemná změna.

Postával vzadu, když Carol neznámým jazykem mluvila s místními – a kýmkoli, kdo tuhle zemi vlastně vede – a jenom se ukláněl či sklápěl hlavu, když mu Kapitánka pokynula.

Nakonec se ocitli ve velké kruhové místnosti, kde se strop záhadně ztrácel v černočerné temnotě a jediné, co onu místnost osvětlovalo, byly svítící krystaly vyrůstající z kamenných stěn. Kromě něj a Carol s nimi zde byl jenom jeden Rania, jemuž se rozhodl Bruce říkat antilopí muž. Měl dlouhé uši a z temene hlavy mu vyrůstaly dva parohy. Dlouhé černobílé vlasy mu spadaly téměř pod lopatky a oděn byl do několika vrstev světle hnědé kůže. Byl bos, ale Bruce se mu nemohl divit, když si všiml, že namísto chodidel má kopyta.

Carol poklekla na jedno koleno a on ji rychle napodobil, skláněje hlavu. Antilopí muž se na ně usmál a pokynul rukou (rukou, ne kopytem, což bylo trochu zvláštní, ale co už) a oni se oba zvedli. „Tellané,“ promluvil, hlas tichý a tón vysoko položený, „je to dlouho, co za námi někdo byl někdo z vás s prosbou o pomoc.“

Banner pootevřel pusu, hlavou mu lítaly otázky. Domyslel si, že ‚Tellani‘ je nejspíš jejich výraz pro lidi, a chtěl se zeptat na miliardu dalších věcí, ale jediné, co z něj vylezlo, bylo: „Vy umíte anglicky?“

Tolik k sedmi doktorátům.

Antilopí muž se krátce zachechtal, ovšem pobaveně, ne výsměšně. „Umím spoustu jazyků, a ty, jež neovládám, za mne překládá všudypřítomná energie. Ve vašem světě by mne nazvali šamanem či čarodějem. Jmenuji se Sade’en a Kapitán Carol mi vysvětlila, jaký máte problém. Nemohu se vám divit, uvážím-li, jak Tellané obvykle vypadají,“ přiznal po pravdě.

Cítil, jak se mu potí ruce, když zatěkal pohledem mezi antilopím mužem – Sade’enem! – a Carol. „Řekněme, že mi to lehce komplikuje život, ano,“ připustil. „A omlouvám se, že jsem se nepředstavil dříve. Jsem Bruce Banner.“

„A vaše druhá část se nazývá Hulk, že?“ broukl, aniž by opravdu toužil po odpovědi, neb ji již znal. „Myslím si, že vím, jak vyřešit váš problém, ale potřeboval bych si s vámi promluvit o samotě. Marvel…?“

„Jistě, Sade’ene,“ přikývla Danvers a k Bruceovu lehkému zděšení, které by nikdy nepřiznal, vycouvala z místnosti, zatahujíc za sebou závěs, jenž zde visel namísto dveří.

„Posaďte se,“ vyzval ho a Bruce po chvíli uposlechl; lehce nemotorně se usadil do tureckého sedu na zem, sleduje, jak se Sade’en posadil naproti němu. „Jestli jsem správně vyrozuměl, zprvu jste vypadal jako obyčejný Tellan a v Hulka jste se měnil jenom někdy. Poté jste se zasekl v této podobě, jež vzala od každého něco. Pletu se?“

Profesor zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Proměna v Hulka závisela na mém vzteku, přesněji tedy na tepu srdce. Ale když jsem jako Hulk strávil dva roky a potom Thanos vyhladil půlku vesmíru –“ všiml si, že se Sade’en trhaně nadechl, a pro jednou si musel připomenout, že ‚půlka vesmíru‘ znamenalo, že ani tato planeta se neobešla beze ztrát – „a při další proměně jsem se změnil v… tohle. Jistě, jsem rád, že už nehrozí, že zničím půlku New Yorku, když se naštvu, ale tahle podoba je na Zemi přeci jen lehce… přitěžující.“

„Ach,“ přikývl chápavě, „Carol říkala, že vám tato podoba překáží být s vaší družkou.“

Bruce se zakuckal při slově ‚družka‘, ale rychle se to snažil zakrýt ve snaze nebýt neuctivý. Domyslel si, že takhle u nich říkali partnerkám, ale stejně – kdyby tohle slyšela Natasha, asi by ho stáhla zaživa z kůže.

„Nicméně,“ pokračoval Sade’en, jako kdyby si doktorova vykolejení ani nevšiml, „jak jsem říkal, myslím, že vím, jak vás navrátit do tellanské podoby, abyste se opět měnil v Hulka jenom v určitých chvílích.

Jak jsem již říkal, Tellané by mne přirovnali k čarodějovi. Moc Raniů nespočívá v technologii ani magii, jak je tomu například u Vanů, ale v radioaktivitě, jež živí naši planetu a proudí v našich tělech společně s krví. Naučili jsme se ji však využívat stejně jako magii a umíme s ní vytvářet nemožné.

Vaše tělo, Bruci, taktéž obsahuje radioaktivitu, které se nezbavíte. Já jsem však schopen radioaktivitu ve vaší krvi vidět a operovat s ní, stejně jako vy byste byl schopen sešívat svalovinu. Vidím ji jako spletitý provazec zamotaných provázků a dokážu určit, za který zatahat či který rozmotat, abych vás uvolnil z podoby, do níž jsem se sám uzavřel.“

Bruce se na chvíli ponořil do ticha, aby zpracoval všechno, co mu řekl, a pokusil se představit si to. Už dávno vzdal nějaké logické vysvětlování, protože se přesvědčil, že planety ve vesmíru na veškerých fyzických a matematických zákonech, jež platily na Zemi, jednoduše založené nejsou. „To je… fascinující,“ vypadlo z něj konečně. „A zároveň děsivé.“

Čaroděj rozvážně pokýval hlavou. „To zajisté. Je to jen na vás, Bruci. Nebudu vás do ničeho tlačit, jestliže nechcete.“

On ale chtěl. Chtěl tak zoufale moc, že vyhledal pomoc bytostí z jiné planety, z jiné galaxie. „Jestliže budu souhlasit, co budu dlužen?“

Lehce, přívětivě se usmál. „Vůbec nic. Carol nás požádala o laskavost, jíž jsme jí dlužili. Navíc rádi pomůžeme někomu, komu má taktéž radioaktivní krev. Jste svým způsobem také Rani,“ zavtipkoval.

Bruce si dával na čas, mlčel pár minut, ale pak usoudil, že za pokus nic nedá a už nemá snad co ztratit. Vzhlédl k němu, ruce zaťaté v pěsti. „Jdu do toho,“ prohlásil odhodlaně.

„Výborně. Nevidím důvod, proč zdržovat.“ Sade’en poklepal rukou na měkký mech, zatímco se natočil, aby si podal hrnek, jenž posléze podal Bruceovi. „Napijte se, prosím, a poté si lehněte. Tento čaj vás uspí a já poté začnu.“

Opatrně uchopil keramický hrneček, kontroluje sílu, aby jej nerozbil, a napil se žlutavé tekutiny. Chutnala překvapivě sladce a dobře a on se přistihl, že když hrnek vyprázdnil, zatoužil po přídavku.

Podal mu prázdný hrnek nazpět a lehl si na záda. Zavřel oči, zhluboka dýchal, aby si zajistil pravidelný tep. Účinek ucítil po necelých dvou minutách; zatočila se mu hlava a přepadla jej nečekaná únava.

Než se nadál, nevěděl o světě.

~~~

Když otevřel oči, věděl, že doopravdy není vzhůru, protože se vzbudil v nicotě. Stál na něčem pevném, ale neměl nejmenší ponětí, na čem, neboť se mu u kotníků svíjela jedovatě zelená mlha a stejná barva osvětlovala celé místo – ať už byl kdekoli.

Sotva se otočil, aby se rozhlédl, strnul na místě. Stál tváří v tvář sám sobě.

Tedy, stál tváří v tvář Hulkovi, jenž na něj zíral s nečitelným pohledem a on mu pohled oplácel. Pokusil se k němu natáhnout ruku, ale sotva tak učinil, s úlekem ji stáhl k tělu a šokovaně na ni zíral.

Byl zase ve svém lidském těle, jako starý dobrý alespoň zčásti lidský doktor Bruce Banner. Ale to nevysvětlovalo, proč stál naproti Hulkovi. Vždycky to bylo jeden nebo druhý, případně oba v jednom, ne oba zároveň! „Co to –“

„Banner chtít tělo zpátky,“ přerušil ho Hulk, hlas zbavený veškerých emocí. „Banner nerad Profesor Hulk.“

Och, sakra, pomyslel si doktor. Jestliže proměna nazpět závisela na rozmluvě s Hulkem, jak se měl postarat, aby to nezkazil?

Nelhat, připomněl si. To na něj nefunguje. Nelhat a říct pravdu, to bude nejlepší.

Takže Bruce šel s kůží na trh. „Chci zase vypadat lidsky,“ odsouhlasil. „Není pravda, že současnou podobu nemám rád. Jenom… zabraňuje.“

„Hulk obtíž?“

„Ne!“ prudce zavrtěl hlavou a vlastně si uvědomil, že ani nelže. Za tu dobu, kdy s Hulkem sdíleli jedno tělo, si na něj už zvykl. Nakonec nebyl na obtíž, tedy ne zas tak moc, a upřímně, Bruce si nedovedl představit, že by se ho zbavil úplně. „Ne, ty ne. Jenom naše podoba. Takhle nemůžu být s Natashou.“

Obr sebou cukl, hlavu naklonil na stranu, aby vyjádřil zájem. „Je čas jít do hajan?“

Musel se usmát, samozřejmě, že to je věc, jíž si Hulk bude o Natashe pamatovat. „Jo. Poslouchej, sám víš, že Natasha je pro nás dobrá.“

„Ona nebojí Hulka,“ připustil Hulk.

„Ne. A to je výhoda.“

Hulk ho chvíli pozoroval, zelené oči upřené do hnědých. „Bruce milovat Natasha?“

„Celým svým srdcem,“ přísahal Bruce. Ostatně, byla to pravda a byl ochotný to opakovat stále dokola a dokola, kdyby to znamenalo, že by s ní mohl být.

Hodnou chvíli mlčel, tvář nečitelnou jako kamenná maska, až to Bruce znervózňovalo, protože Hulk byl ve skutečnosti velmi emotivní.

Když přikývl, Bruce vypustil dech, o němž nevěděl, že ho zadržoval. „Jestli Bruce milovat Natasha, pak Hulk souhlasit.“

~~~

Když se Bruce probudil, tentokrát doopravdy, jak poznal podle svítících krystalků nad ním, věděl, že se něco změnilo.

Pro změnu si nepřipadal tak… obrovský. Roztřeseně se nadechl a zapřel rukama, aby se mohl posadit a prohlédnout, ujistit se, že se mu to nezdá, že opravdu vypadá jako člověk.

A pak tady byl Hulk. Cítil ve své mysli jeho vědomí, jako za starých časů. Číhal, připravený vyrazit na Bruceovu obranu, ale zároveň zůstával v klidu, odhodlán dát šanci životu s Natashou.

Úžasem zalapal po dechu, když mu konečně naplno došlo, co to znamená, a vyskočil na nohy, jen aby zprava uslyšel tichý pobavený smích. Spatřiv Sade’ena, vykašlal se na všechny morální zásady a předpisy a z čiré radosti ho spontánně objal, jen aby ho o vteřinu nato pustil a doslova zahrnul salvou díků a omluv.

Šaman se však jenom znova zasmál a přerušil jeho koktání. „Není třeba se omlouvat, my Raniové dáváme své city najevo bez dvojího přemýšlení. Není ani třeba děkovat, rád jsem pomohl, zejména lásce.“

Ode dveří se ozvalo odkašlání a dovnitř nakoukla Carol. „Takže se konečně probudil? Výborně. Děkuji, Sade’ene. A gratuluji, Bruci.“

Zatímco Rani přikývl, Bruce se jenom zmateně zamračil. „Konečně? Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“

„Šestadvacet hodin,“ odvětila Danvers, jako kdyby o nic nešlo. „Hlavní je, že jsi vzhůru.“

Zanechala tím Bruce na pár chvil beze slov, protože opravdu spal tak dlouho? A přitom se mu to zdálo jenom jako chvilinka!

Zatřepal hlavou a připomněl si, aby se soustředil na to důležité. Jakkoli se mu Rani líbila, toužil po odletu, protože čím dřív odletí, tím dřív budou na Zemi a on u Natashy. „Ještě jednou děkuji, Sade’ene,“ zopakoval Bruce. „Jsem vám vděčný.“

Řekli si ještě další díky a dali si sbohem a zanedlouho už dvojice pozemšťanů kráčela městem k místu, kde zaparkovali vesmírnou loď. „Těšíš se domů?“ houkla Carol, pobavení v jejím hlase jasně zřetelné.

Bruce se na ni zazubil. „Velmi. Děkuji i tobě, Carol. Nevíš, co to pro mě znamená.“

Jenom broukla, nechala jeho slova bez odezvy, ale v její hrudi se rozlilo teplo. Neudělala skoro nic, a přesto vlastně mnoho.

A pohled na Bruce, jak většinu letu zpátky zamilovaně zírá z okna, jako kdyby vyhlížel Zemi, a pro sebe si šeptá, jak se nemůže dočkat, až Natashu konečně políbí, ji naplňoval neskutečným štěstím.


End file.
